walkthroughfandomcom-20200222-history
Sly Cooper Thieves in Time: Operation Gold Digger
"Operation: Gold Digger" was a job and heist in Go West Young Raccoon of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Walkthrough Objectives *Ransack Toothpick's special train to steal back the gold Tennesseehad righteously stolen. Goals *Free the van *Hack the system to activate the whistles *Steal back the gold *Defeat Toothpick. How to Complete Part 1 (Murray) The first task here is freeing the Cooper Van. As Murray, use the stomp move to pick up dynamite and toss them at the electric barriers attached to each wheel. Several rat trooper guards will glide down to attack you. Fend them off as you free the van, but note that throwing these guards at the wheels will not work. Part 2 (Carmelita Montoya Fox and Bentley) After the van is free, control will switch to Carmelita. As her, you must help Bentley reach the computer system by navigating the train and dispatching the bull guards ahead. Free free to smash up the barrels for coins. Upon reaching the terminal, Bentley will take over. Hack through the system and then control will switch to Tennessee. Part 3 (Tennessee "Kid" Cooper) As Tennessee, enter into the train car ahead. Once inside, you will come across a floor, which of course, is blanketed with green lasers. Leap over the platforms and avoid the spotlights. Use the Crackshot Mode on the box to your left to reveal a control button, as well as a Sly Mask. Shoot the button to deactivate a few of the lasers and then move forward, shooting more boxes and buttons along the way. Once you reach the area with the gold, Crackshot the locked wooden door ahead, that way the van will pull up and Bentley can retrieve the gold. Continue moving forward to gather the next set of gold. Make your way across the train cars using the ledges and ropes scattered about. Upon entering the train car, you will need to utilize the same process as before to make it through safely. Make sure you don't touch the lasers or get spotted by the searchlights. Crackshot any boxes in your way, and any buttons you see to disable the lasers. Upon reaching the gold, blow the door open so Bentley can retrieve it. After that, use the storm drain to reach the next car, which is where the sheriff is waiting. Part 4 (Sly Cooper - Boss Fight) Phase 1 Now it's time for the final part - taking down Toothpick. Once again, this boss fight consists of three phases that get progressively more challenging. Once the battle begins, the sheriff will trigger a laser floor. Sly will break into his Jailbird Costume and ride his ball. Roll over the switches indicated by the arrows to shut the lasers off. Once done, you must quickly try to activate the whistles to the train by hitting them with your ball. All the while, Toothpick will be manning a machine turret and will fire at you. He will also chuck dynamite at you and may also activate another laser floor. Once all buttons are pushed in, the whistle will activate and cause serious harm to Toothpick's ears. He will then grow into a large wreck-ball shape and attempt to squash Sly like a bug. Be sure to avoid this at all costs! When he's done, he will begin start spinning around, creating small whirlwinds hurling towards your position. He then finish up with some rather large ones. Dodge these whirlwinds at all costs. Once Toothpick finishes spinning, he'll become dizzy, giving you the chance to run up to him and attack him. Knock him into the furnace and begin laying some hits on him with your cane. Phase 2 After this, the battle resumes. You must utilize the same process as before. Avoid the laser floors and steer clear of the dynamite and the machine gun, which will be fired at a faster rate. Just remember - your main goal is to activate the whistles. Push the buttons in and then prepare for some quick running and dodging. After that, lay some more hits into the armadillo. Phase 3 After you deplete two-thirds of his health, the battle will become harder. The sheriff will begin sprucing up on his moves. Just be sure to remember the same tactics as before, but be very careful when he begins triggering the whirlwinds, as they become much quicker and he will also starting appearing all over the place. Precise timing and dodging is key. Knock the sheriff into the furnace and finish him off with a few more hits to complete the heist. Pictures Digger3.jpg Videos Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time